


Miss Lucy

by clownbee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Freed Really Do Be Nervous Doe, FreedLu, Short One Shot, not canon, not exactly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: Lucy tsked and didn’t bother giving Freed a second glance, she was always pissed when someone called her that, the title always served bad memories. [One-Shot.]
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine
Kudos: 16





	Miss Lucy

“Miss Lucy, it’s a pleasant surprise seeing you here.” Freed Justine said as he bowed, though it wasn’t necessary, it had become a habit for the last two decades for him to do so anyway. And he was surprised, it wasn’t every day you see your busy boss at a coffee shop. The said Lucy, looked at the man, her face was a mix of disgust and annoyance. Lucy tsked and didn’t bother giving Freed a second glance, she was always pissed when someone called her that, the title always served bad memories. For hell sakes, she was a fucking business leader, not a little girl that wore big ass poofy dresses. Lucy straightened up and walked away, leaving a confused Freed behind, he didn’t mean to upset his boss. So why was Hearfillia acting the way she was? It took a few seconds for him before he wanted to smack himself in the forehead. Of course, Lucy hated to be called a miss, he was told to call her Lucy when he first met her. How could have he forgotten about that? But that didn’t matter now, the action was already done, now he would just have to pray he wouldn’t be fired because of it. His face grew hot and his breath quickened, he was panicking and embarrassed. 

“I think I have said this before but, Mr. Justine, you can just call me Lucy.” A certain type of venom was in her voice, Freed gulped and nervously sipped on his coffee, only to curse at himself when he burnt his tongue. That got Lucy smiling and giggling, which left him feeling unsettled. As much as he wanted to evaporate into the air that moment, her giggle… it made him feel less nervous… or maybe fear was taking over the nervousness. Either way, Freed didn’t want to go to work anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, to be honest, this was typed a while back. I just have no ideas to type right now, and too tired to even edit this. There are definitely some errors in this, but fuck it. If the business Lucy doesn't line up with the plot then I'm sorry. Anywho, adieu, take care.


End file.
